parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Langur
The grey langur (Semnopithecus spp.) is native to Bhutan, India and Nepal. The grey langur is also known as the Hanuman langur after the monkey-god Hanuman, and is considered sacred in the Hindu religion. Other names include Indian langur, Himalayan langur and Himalayan gray langur. The grey langur is mainly arboreal, and feeds on leaves. There are seven recognizable species of Semnopithecus. Grey langurs are largely gray (some more yellowish), with a black face and ears. Externally, the various species mainly differ in the darkness of the hands and feet, the overall color and the presence or absence of a crest. Typically all north Indian gray langurs have their tail tips looping towards their head during a casual walk whereas all south Indian and Sri Lankan gray langurs have an inverted "U" shape or a "S" tail carriage pattern. There are also significant variations in the size depending on the sex, with the male always larger than the female. The average weight of gray langurs is 18 kg (40 lb) in the males and 11 kg (24 lb) in the females. The head-and-body length is from 51 to 79 cm (20 to 31 in). Their tails, at 69 to 102 cm (27 to 40 in) are always longer than their bodies. Langurs from the southern part of their range are smaller than those from the north. At 26.5 kg (58 lb), the heaviest langur ever recorded was a male Nepal gray langur. The larger gray langurs are rivals for the largest species of monkey found in Asia. Grey langurs mostly walk quadrupedally and spend half their time on the ground and the other half in the trees. They will also make bipedal hops, climbing and descending supports with the body upright, and leaps. Langurs can leap 3.7–4.6 m (12–15 ft) horizontally and 10.7–12.2 m (35–40 ft) in descending. Roles *It played Adapiform in ASIAN ANIMAL *It played Common Chimpanzee in Indonesia Series Gallery The Powerpuff Girls Movie.avi snapshot 00.34.43 -2016.12.22 15.01.12-.jpg jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7240.jpg Wild Kratts Langur.png Batw 020 langur.png Junglecubs-s02ep002-monkey.jpg Cyberchase Monkey.jpeg King-and-i-disneyscreencaps.com-501.jpg Star meets Gray Langur.png Monkeys-from-bamse.jpg Feuturama Langur.png Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg 840CA3FC-DEC9-472B-A5AA-E996AC930A04.jpeg Simba the king lion monkeys.png Books D3E3E75C-79E0-47C3-9F3C-83CA8D68D4CE.jpeg 6C051CF6-3449-4AAF-82ED-D52C1FE25B51.jpeg C57AED3B-728F-4E68-BCFE-152C1749665E.jpeg ACDCAFF5-8430-5B20-9BE0-68816DA69020.jpeg See Also *Gee's Golden Langur *Southern Plains Gray Langur Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Primates Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne 1000 Animals Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Disney Animals